5 star experience
by ExpressLover22
Summary: What happens when New York purest, richest, and innocent heiress Lucy Heartfilia and her corrupt father Jude go to a restaurant on the other side of New York in a run down county. Nothing much but to eat, with the only exception of futanari workers plowing and banging the heiress till she becomes a sex craze nympho. Extreme Smut, pregnancy, futanari- Harmen {Short Hiatus}
1. Ch: 1 The Games begin

**Hey guys, so I'm back, thinking that since school is over I would write a huge smutty story to start back off of where I was at. This of course involving my favorite character Lucy becomes a nympho for strange futanari coworkers. Also her mother is still alive and also a futanari nympho, also Lucy is a little submissive and gullible.**

 **P.S. Lucy is gullible in this and will be naïve and somewhat dense, but she still smart, so please don't be offended Lucy fans I still love her.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

New York is the most popular city in the states, even around here in Manhattan with money booming from left to right. The city was made for the rich like the Heartfilias for instant the most powerful train industrial family in all of New York City being that they had paved ways for many industrial companies to be built just alike under their power.

The Heartfilias began in the 1700s from founder Acnologia Heartfilia and his wife Anna Heartfilia. The business booming in stock so fast that generation after generation have made their own legacy since the founders started it, but now being the era of the "Rolling Twenties" one generation have lead it corrupt to one man doings.

That man himself being Jude Heartfilia the new owner and great-great-great grandson of the founders, the man thinking he can destroy any place or anyone he wants making the rich worship him and the poor despise him to the core.

Jude wasn't a loan shark though he was married to the most beautiful woman in all of the city his beloved wife Layla Heartfilia, and together they had the most gorgeous daughter in all of New York maybe the country the graceful beautiful heiress Lucy Heartfilia or _princess_ what so many love to call her.

Not much could be explained about the young heiress other than she was beautiful, had the body of a goddess, her hair was a silky honey blonde and her skin was smooth with a vanilla tone that made men worship her and women yearn to be her. She also had tone legs, curves in all the right places, and well-endowed breasts thanks to her mother genes.

The only little problem that the girl face was that she was completely gullible and naïve to the world she lived in. While the girl did have book smarts, she lacks matters of reality, somehow her personality did make up for it. Being that she had kindness in her heart and soul, it only would take her so far in the rough period of her lifestyle world.

She only maybe knew a few thing of the world she lived in, since her family had a huge library and she loved to read, but anything else would have to be self-taught. The only thing she actually was full update with was her study of astrology, the female and male anatomy, and maybe the latest fashion. Beside those she was pretty much homeschooled most of her life so she never had any privileges of experiencing lift, having friends, going on dates, or falling in love.

She really didn't even have any experiences of learning her family business either, seeing how her father despise women and all what they stood for.

Being now that she had finally turned eighteen today, most of Lucy birthdays had always been full of sweet surprises that made her jump with such joy, when it was from her mother. But somehow in this particular moment on her special day, nothing about this situation right now made any since to her at all.

Her mean and neglectful father Jude had drove to the other side of town which was very dangerous for Lucy understanding late on a Friday night. Coming to find her mother out of town, her father not making anything special for his daughter decided that both should just eat out instead of wasting time making a cake for her.

Lucy seeing her father disoriented expression, could easily pick up it had maybe something to do with her mother. Seeing that she was not with them this moment on her daughter day of birth, which was very unorthodox about her mother. Seeing how she has never missed her daughter birthday once.

"Um…father, where are we going?' Lucy asked, pulling out of her thoughts questioning their whereabouts.

"Sit still and be quiet woman. Lucy your only told to listen, not to speak unless told so." Jude spat at her making the girl hang her head low with shame from her father harsh words.

In all honesty Lucy hated her father, she could love everyone else but when it came to her father her own flesh and blood there was nothing but hate. She hated how he always yelled at her or her mother, and would hit her mother when he thought she was looking, but she saw the bruises and the black eyes.

Beside trying to distant herself from her father, Lucy could see her mother had done a great job of that. But the blonde had noticed that her mother personality had change a little in that short time from a reserve woman to a little promiscuous and provocative, mostly around women.

Lucy noticing the change first when her mother would act very different when both of them would go to visit her best friend Grammi, who lived across town. Lucy would see her mother hugged up on Grammie so close that their breasts would completely touch.

Lucy also catching glimpse on how her mother hand would move to Grammi pants crotch area and Grammi arm would wrap around her mother lower back. The blonde heiress also recalling when she was thirteen she peeped on her mother and Ms. Grammie kissing on the couch with both of their tongues moving around each other, while one of Grammie hands were under Layla skirt.

Not wanting to think back on it Lucy realize a lot had change with her mother. The girl being a little naïve on things, but she wasn't a complete idiot she knew her mother was having a secret affair with Ms. Gammi. She knew her mother was a lesbian. The only thing was that it made Lucy feel uncomfortable and knowing how her father had raise her to see lesbianism as a sin, the blonde couldn't help but to not like it.

But somehow Lucy trying to not accept it, somewhat yearned for it seeing how it was presented to her in all those times. Still she denied it, saying that it was taboo love and her mother should stop. The blonde girl though loving her mother more than her father, knowing it was wrong would just swallow her pride and just let her mother be happy. Even if she didn't approve of her mom choices.

But there were scenes, that Lucy being the shy and reserve girl she was couldn't do anything about and would just sit there and watch sometime from behind closed doors. Being that her mother had somehow become more and more of an exhibitionist every time they visited her friend, made Lucy have chills crawling down her back. Once memory she recalled is when the blonde was finally in her era term a woman being the rightful age if sixteen. Lucy bargain for more than she chews being with her mother when visiting Grammi house.

One being Grammi daughter Brandish who was two years older that Lucy, the blonde would always fall victim to watching Brandish obscene actions, where the three would be all sitting together at a table, and Brandish would grab Lucy mother breasts, pulling her mother top and bra off and begin sucking on them. Lucy watching behind the door would see Grammi pull her mother panties aside and get down on her knees and put her tongue on the blonde private part. Seeing such an intimate scene between the three would make the blonde somehow begin to feel moisture between her legs.

This making Lucy turned a very dark red but also arousal would have to see her mother being pleasure, making sensual noises from Brandish lips on her nipples and Grammie in between her legs.

Lucy wanting to block this memory but couldn't, actually had an experience once with Brandish when she was still sixteen.

One time being at the beach Lucy and Brandish returned to their rooms to relax. Only dress in revealing bikini, they talk for a while until Brandish strangely hugged Lucy making her turned a little red when she felt something hard in the girl bikini shorts.

Lucy being a friend returned the hug, only for Brandish to wrap her arm around Lucy waist, pushing the girl onto the bed and follow behind, hovering over her, before the green hair girl placed her lips on Lucy making the blonde eyes widen with shock.

The blonde being so scared accidently opened her mouth to scream, giving Brandish the chance to stick her tongue inside Lucy mouth turning the kiss into a full blown make out sessions. But that was all the happen. Well…

 **FLASHBACK**

"Ah…mmm…Lucy I didn't know you tasted this good." The eighteen-year-old swirling her tongue with the young sixteen-year-old heiress.

"Ha…Bra ah…. dish…stop this now…your crazy…ah…our mothers are right next door. This is wrong, this is sin." The blonde moan trying to pull herself from the kiss, but was failing miserably.

"Is this really sin to show you love? Don't worry about your mother, my mom already plowing her right now." The older girl replying back.

"Huh? What do you mean plowing?" Lucy question with a confuse look, and seeing Brandish give her a blank stare.

"Wow your mom never told what we are. Oh well I guess that for another time." Brandish retorted before going back and swapping spit with the pretty girl, still trying to fight back.

Lucy tried pushing Brandish as hard as she could try to get some air, but Lucy could feel her body weakening, being replaced with the pleasure she wanted to refuse.

Brandish noticing the heiress putting up some resistance, unattached her lips to Lucy to look down at the girl brown eyes, seeing that lust was beginning to cloud around them. Brandish bring her hand up to Lucy cheek, rub her thumb on the girl cheek before saying the words that made Lucy completely break her resolve.

"Lucy you so gorgeous and beautiful. Just let go and let me love you. Let me give you the love you want." Brandish said in a husky tone, making Lucy feel her core throbbing.

After about ten minutes though, Lucy didn't know if her body was on autopilot on something, but somehow she had gone from fighting the kiss, to being in Brandish lap with her arms around the girl neck, swirling her tongue around the eighteen-year-old own wet appendage.

"Man Lucy… ah…mmf…you're really easy to submit…I guess you are like your mother." Brandish speaking between kisses and tongue.

"Ah…Brandish…mmm" Lucy moaned feeling the older woman kneading her ass, not caring about what she meant on her being like her mother, feeling more heat build between her legs.

Lucy still feeling something hard and long under Brandish pants, made her stomach get hot, and couldn't help but to grind on it. This movement bringing a moan from the older girl, couldn't resist but to thrust her hardness near Lucy core bringing sexier moans from the little heiress lips.

"Ah…it so ah good…mmm…keep going please." Lucy wondering if this what her mother had been feeling when Grammi and Brandish were doing this to her body.

"Aw your so cute." Brandish pulling Lucy lower lip between her lips nipping it a little, making the blonde mewl.

" _Why is Brandish doing this to me? Why do I feel this way from a woman touch this is sin? But then why does my body feel hot when she touches me like this? Why am I so wet between my legs?"_ Lucy saying in her mind, breaking down how she failed to suppress these strange feeling coming from inside.

Brandish seeing the blonde face, can't help but take her hands from Lucy ass and grab her breasts through her bikini top. Making Lucy gasp and look into Brandish green eyes. Lucy moans louder and louder, when Brandish pulls her top off and began sucking on her erect nipples.

"Ahhhh…no…ngh…. mffp…. Brandish…. don't ha suck so hard…ah…. amazing… ahhh…suck more." Lucy screaming her moans from the pleasure she had never felt before, gyrates her hips harder down trying to match Brandish thrust, while wrapping her arms around the older girl head bringing her closer to her chest.

"Lucy you're so beautiful. I can't wait till the other meet you…. ah…so pure and innocent.' Brandish mouth in between sucking.

"Others?" Lucy said panting coming back from her question with a whimper when Brandish pulled one of the blonde nipples in between her teeth.

"Mmm…. ahhhhh…. don't stop…ahh…it feels so good…oh…mmm…my chest feels so hot." Lucy panting with some drool sliding down her mouth, feeling her body and mind succumbing to the pleasure.

Brandish sucking harder and rougher, bit one more time on the blonde nipples, before hearing Lucy scream. Seeing the girl had orgasm and could feel the girl juices running down her leg, Brandish could feel herself harden, but refrain from deflowering the pure princess. Seeing she didn't want to get in trouble with her father and that she wasn't her to deflower anyway.

Lucy coming down from the amazing pleasure she just experience, couldn't help but to pull Brandish back into another wet sloppy kiss, with the green hair girl not resisting. Once pulling from the kiss, Lucy coming down from her high and lust faze in an instant panicked afterwards and ran into the bathroom, leaving a confused Brandish on the bed, who smiled at the scene.

" _Don't worry little princess. You don't have to worry about me...hehe…I was just getting you warmed up for the real fun that about to come your way."_ Brandish inwardly smiling in her head, while faking being friendly trying to calm the panicking blonde down in the bathroom.

Being in the next room over both mothers smiling after hearing their daughter sexual encounter begin their own sexual pleasure with Layla moaning while Grammi was between her legs.

"So…ah….do you ah think…mmm… your plan will work?" Layla moaned feeling Grammi tongue swirling around her clit.

"Mmm…leave to me baby…ah…once I call Ultear…she'll call your stupid husband and finally set the plan in motion." Grammi said between sucking.

"What…ahh…about Lucy?" Layla worry and excited for her daughter at the same time.

"She'll come around she smart and beautiful. The girls will fall in love with her, and once that happens, she will come in one her own and embrace her new self. A girl like her mother who just needs some good loving that all."

Both women screaming their release, waiting for the moment to finally put an end to Jude corruption once and for all. Even if that means putting Lucy out there in a way she will either forgive or hate them for the rest of her life.

They just had to wait and see.

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

Once returning from the beach, Lucy father had come home in mad fit, talking about a rally of women right or something and had told Lucy that women who love other women are evil speech again, and that a woman should never touch another woman lips.

Lucy already scared of her father, didn't question his wording and stuck to his saying again. Pushing the beach incident to the back of her mind and making sure it never resurfaces. Even though there were time her dreams would drift off to it, making the blonde wake up with moisture between her legs.

Back to right now at this moment Lucy noticed her father had stop the car at a small restaurant sort of in a rundown county and the blonde seeing there was no other car on the lot besides there.

"Um father? Where are we?" The blonde questioning their whereabouts again.

"Just shut up and get out woman." Jude replied back in a harsh tone making Lucy flinch from his expression.

Getting out of the car, Lucy noticed most of the buildings look torn down and old and that a lot of homeless people were on the street.

This made Lucy heart hurt seeing people without home or food.

Jude getting out slammed his door and spoke to the heiress catching her full attention. Jude walked over to Lucy handing her a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Lucy asking.

"This is a form, you see it time you grow up and learned the way of this family business child since I will not be here long. You're eighteen now so you own my business but I get you married your husband will have full rights over it, and you'll just be a common house wife like the rest of your gender." Jude explain seeing the frown form on Lucy face, making him smirk.

"So the beginning of your lesson is that I have driven us to this old restaurant that I'm planning to tear down once I'm elected to chairman of the board of Alveraz company. Can't believe this place is own by women to. Such foolishness." Jude said not catching the distasteful look from his daughter face.

"I had overheard the owner of Grimoire Heart lawsuit Ultear Milkovich, has been thinking about taking owner ship over this all female restaurant to help with women rights movement. That being I despise your gender and all you women should every be good for is housework and making baby's. I see this as a way for me to actually win something right from under that _bitch's_ nose." Jude finishing his speech putting venom to the derogatory word on the lady owner.

"So then why are we here?" Lucy asking again this time with no emotion in her voice.

"For the time being since your mother is visiting her stupid friend Grammi again and left me alone with you, I decided you're not worth hanging around my friends and their children. Who actually dress appropriate for special events. Seeing you in those sleazy clothes would put my name in embarrassment."

It true Lucy never like dressing how the girls of rich family dress, they always dress so formal like being covered up for a funeral. Lucy preferred showing her body and flaunting it around, making many see what she was graced with from her mother.

Like right now even it being winter, the girl somehow managed wearing a thin black skirt, a white lace thong, white heals, white lace sees through bra, and a tight white blouse that left a good portion of cleavage showing. Her father seeing this as one of his main annoyances of his daughter.

"So I've decided that since you like dressing like a poor whore and your too dumb to know much, that whores like you deserve to eat in trashy placed made for your kind. So this place is that accursed restaurant that bitch was talking about and I going to let you enjoy it seeing that once I hand the dead to the owner inside letting them see that I officially have full ownership over it now. Then I can destroy it once and for all. Making it to a man bar where women serve to please." Jude said with a smug expression.

Lucy feeling tears building up in her eyes, tried to not shed them seeing that she knew one day this bastard was going to get what was coming to him, all she had to do was wait.

"Let go inside. I don't want my name in the press looking like I paying a prostitute for sex when it my own daughter. You and that stupid mother of yours really work my last nerve." Jude saying making every word he spoke hit Lucy like bullets from a gun.

Praying that somehow she could just change her lifestyle and be accepted by people that loved her, made Lucy question so much she had not been able to do. Walking up to the restaurant the only thing the young heiress did not plan for, for tonight was once she open that door, that her night would be filled with many pleasurable encounters like no other.


	2. Ch: 2 The Hostess-Lisanna

Once inside in the restaurant, Lucy notice how huge it was on the inside compare to the small outside appearance. It may had not look all that fancy like the ones' in the city, but it was still half decent that she didn't know why her father would want to tear it down.

Seeing that it was completely empty made Lucy and her father stand there wondering if it was a bright idea coming here, they both were about to turn around until they heard a voice behind them speak.

"Welcome to Fairy Hill Restaurant. Will you two be joining us tonight?" Both turning swiftly caught sight of a young woman maybe an inch shorter than Lucy height, wearing nothing but a tight vest that concealed only a small portion of her huge chest with a short black skirt and high heels shoes. With short white snowy hair and sapphire blue crystal eyes that Lucy thought look so beautiful like the ocean.

"Hello we were..."

"We a would like a table woman, right this instant. Make it snappy, I don't have much time to waste here of all people." Jude said cutting his daughter off. The girl leaning back a little to the older man firm strict voice and stern gaze.

Lucy was about to speak up, but kept her mouth close seeing that would just cause some problems between them and was very unladylike of her persona. It didn't stop her though from glaring behind him, seeing that her father could just be rude as hell sometimes… OK all the time.

While Jude was looking around the place taking in it view, the young woman peaked behind him to see Lucy, catching the blonde gaze. The white hair woman giving a flirty smirk, winked and blew a kiss at the blonde, making Lucy cheeks turn a bright red.

The young woman not wanting to upset Jude any farther was about to walk them when Jude spoke up.

"Actually don't show us to a table, I will find one myself. To hear a woman give me orders just make my skin crawl." The older man spitting out with venom in his words, not noticing the glare from both women at all.

The hostess not wanting to cause a scene, just nodded her head. Letting Jude lead them inside instead of her.

Jude walked through the entry doors leading to main hall of the restaurant left Lucy there with a disappointed look on her face. About to follow behind him, she stops when she felt her cheeks getting hot, with a soft gasp, the blonde beauty felt slender fingers touching her rear.

Jude not making a second glance behind him didn't look back to see if Lucy was following behind him or not. In actuality he didn't care one way or bit bit if she was or wasn't.

Back to Lucy still standing in front of the entry doors, her father just walks into. The girl looking behind her sees the white hair woman smiling, making blonde stand in shock, and somewhat moan when the woman started rubbing some more. The woman smile getting bigger push her front onto Lucy back rubbing her chest onto the girl back making the blonde moan some more.

"Ah…stop that…ah…who do you think you are…ha...do your ah know who I am?" Lucy said with anger and confusion building up seeing how this hostess thinks she has the right to touch her inappropriate.

The woman not saying anything just kept rubbing Lucy ass with her hands. Lucy somewhat not in control of her body, moved her hips back into the woman hands to feel something hard and warm touching her ass.

" _Wait I felt this before ah…it was the same with Brandish…what is that? But why does it feel so good though?"_ Lucy questioning in her head.

The young woman seeing the blonde ass on her skirt, could see how turn on she was. Wanting to tease the blonde some more, lifted the girl skirt, and started rubbing her hardness in between the blonde butt cheeks on her panties.

"Ah…No…. stop ah that…oh…" Lucy putting a hand over her mouth to muffle her moans, didn't want her father to come back and notice his daughter getting molested and that she was somehow enjoying it.

The woman rubbing harder and harder, somehow up thrusted her hardness under Lucy core, making the girl moan a little louder than expected. Also making Lucy grind her hips into the thrust.

" _Wow I knew they said she was pretty, but this is crazy. She beautiful and enjoying this, heiress Lucy Heartfilia is actually enjoying me dry humping her like this. I thought she would have yelled for her dad by now, but the girl's turned on. This is so fucking hot. Wow! wait till the others see this, she is going to be fun."_ The woman thinking to herself.

Still drying humping her even harder, the woman reached her hands around and grope the poor girl breasts, making Lucy mewl like a cat, feeling her prize possessions being touched for the second time.

"Wow look at this rack of yours. I bet many guys wish they could touch these huge tits." The woman groaning to the soft flesh of Lucy breasts.

"Ah…no…you can't ah touch those…." Lucy panting with some drool sliding down her lips, wondering how the hell her father had not come back to see if she was still behind him.

The woman kneading Lucy beasts rough, was about to rip her blouse, but reframe and back away from the panting blonde. Lucy feeling the woman weight being lifted from her, made her stiff, sensing warmth coming from between her legs.

The blonde hearing her father called her name, snapped out of her gaze and turned around to look at the woman, but with not hate or anger anymore, but with want and desire.

Hearing her named being yelled again a little louder, made the blonde come completely out of her lust faze to wipe the drool from her mouth and to walk through the doors to see her father already at a table.

Reaching the table Lucy sat down across her father, with a red face and her head down. Trying to rid the sudden molestation she just went through.

"What the hell took you so long?" Her father spat.

"I'm sorry." Lucy apologize.

"You're so annoying girl. I wish I had son instead of you."

"I'm sorry.''

"Quit FUCKING apologizing and go get the hostess." Jude yelled throwing a napkin in her face.

But before Lucy could get up to go and retrieve her molester, the woman had already beat her to the punch, coming over with two menus in her hand.

"Sorry for the wait sir. I have your menus here; do we want to start off with any refreshments." The woman smiling, not catching the blush a certain blonde was sprouting on her cheeks.

"Well besides being in a complete shit dump like this what fine liquor do you have." Jude glaring at the woman.

"Well we do have Crown if you would love that." The hostess replying, not showing the utmost intimidation from the old man.

"Well I would love that you smiling _bitch_." Jude replying putting venom on the last word seeing if she was going to get mad. Surprised she didn't, but instead said something else.

"Well sir why don't I direct you to our V.I.P. section then, since you are the famous Jude Heartfilia are you not? You should be served on hand and foot." The hostess speaking vague words, trying to boost the crooked mogul selfish pride.

Jude smiling to the words she used made it too easy to fall into her trap.

"Why finally you tramps are starting to recognize where your place is around here. To sever a man and keep your damn mouth shut." The mogul speaking before rising and walking with the hostess. Though before walking through another pair of doors he turns back around to glare at Lucy.

" _You_ will stay here why I enjoy myself, don't embarrass me you brat." Jude said before turning back around and letting the hostess show him to the V.I.P section.

Not many minutes later, the hostess had walked back into room, were Lucy had a sad expression on her face. Feeling sorry for the girl, she walked over to try and cheer her up.

Once standing in front of the girl, she noticed the blonde lifting her head, only to turn red and drop it back low. The hostess not being able to resist teasing the innocent girl, just sat opposite of the chair in front of her.

"So is he always that rude to people?" The hostess asking her.

Lucy still not looking up to meet the hostess eyes, just nodded her head, and remain silent. The hostess seeing the girl must still be revved up from earlier, just couldn't help but to smirk at the shyness and embarrassment she must have felt.

"You know you can talk to me. I won't bite. Here let me introduced myself my name is Lisanna Strauss." The hostess said.

"Nice to meet you Lisanna, but this doesn't change the fact that… you FUCKING attack me for no reason at all." The blonde replied finally lifting her head to glare at the woman.

"True! But I didn't technically attack you, since it seems to me that you were actually enjoying it more than I thought you would." The woman smirking at how the blonde face just kept get redder and redder.

"It doesn't matter to me that was assault. Molestation! You might be one of those lesbians, but for damn sure I am not. You better be happy I didn't call the police on your ass yet. I still should call them for you assaulted the Heartfilia heir." Lucy yelling with her fist balled up.

The hostess leaning back in her chair, just gave a sigh and proceeded to stand up from her seat and walk around to the still seated blonde.

"Well I mean you could still call the feds, but we both know you won't since you wanted that to happen so bad." Lisanna leaning down to where her face was mere inches from Lucy, making the girl flustered red.

Lucy closing her eyes, was scared what was about to happen, but felt nothing after a second and open one eyes, to notice the hostess backing up from her. The white hair woman turning around to walk away, stop for second to turn around and give Lucy a wink and blow her a kiss like before, making the blonde redden fast again and hide her eyes behind her bang.

Lucy thinking, she in the clear was sadly mistaken when she felt hands on her shoulder and hot air blowing into her ear. The hostess bending down to the girl ear whisper something that brought a hard blush to the girl cheeks and moisture between her legs.

"Beside your _fucking_ hot. Who wouldn't want to molest the _sexy Lucy Heartfilia_. Beside seeing as how daddy not here, I bet he wouldn't mind me playing with these huge tits of your again?" Lisanna sultry said to the blonde, making Lucy gasp before feeling hands on her chest again, making her moan to the sensual touch.

"Ah…stop it…ah…this is wrong...ah…it forbidden." Lucy said trying to break free, but felt her body getting hot again.

"It might be forbidden, but it makes it even more fun to mess around with it." Lisanna said before turning the girl head and pulling it into a passionate kiss. This act making Lucy eyes bugle out feeling wetness intensify from her core. She was getting excited and she couldn't deny that it felt great to her.

Lucy trying to push Lisanna off, couldn't understand why this was happening to her. The blonde feeling turned on, moan when the white hair girl grabbed her breasts again and began kneading them roughly. Lucy still trying to suppress her urge, was feeling her strength leave her body from how the girl was squeezing her chest with tenderness and fondness, damn she was good with her hands.

"Ah…Stop it" Lucy moaning again trying to plead with Lisanna from molesting her, but the young white hair woman didn't let up but instead pulled back from the blonde to say some words.

"Come on beautiful. Look your dad not even here, just a kiss and I promise I'll leave you alone. Beside I see your legs tightening. So you're somewhat enjoying this aren't you?" Lisanna spoke seeing Lucy think really clearly about it, but with a nervous look on her face. The blonde wanting to call for help, but still felt the heat burning strong in her stomach from the kiss.

" _What do I do? If I go to father he will just blame me and hurt me, but if I just let her kiss me than she will walk away. I'm not a lesbian, I'm not! This is wrong, but I so hot right now. If I let her just make out with me, then this will be over God help me!"_ Lucy coming to a conclusion that she hopes she wouldn't regret.

"P-P-Promise?" Lucy ask in a soft voice, turning her head to look at Lisanna with a flustered face.

The white hair girl smiling leaned back to kiss Lucy, this time with the blonde responding.

"Ah…ah…mmm." Lucy moans loud to the hostess kneading her breasts again but a little rougher than before. Making Lucy clench her thighs even tighter.

Releasing from the kiss, Lisanna leaned her face down to the blonde neck, and began sucking on her soft skin. Taking some flesh between her teeth, to which she earned some mewls from blonde pretty mouth.

"Ah…don't bite…ah..." Lucy moaning even louder to the pleasure and pain mix from the bite on her neck. Lisanna inwardly smiling, took her fingers and twisted the blonde goddess nipples making her scream a sexy moan that turn Lisanna on even more.

"Wow your nipples are getting erect so fast. How cute. You're turned on are you?" Lisanna whispering in Lucy ear, licking her ear shell, and nibbling her earlobe in between her teeth.

"Ha…stop it…ahhh…I feel so weird." Lucy panting from so much that was being done to her body.

" _She said it was only going to be a kiss, this isn't a kiss anymore. I need to stop her, but my body wants what she's doing to me. Damn I feel so wet and the way she grabbing my breasts feel so good. Why? I'm not gay… I like guys…right?"_ Lucy minded pulling between what was right and what was wrong anymore.

Lisanna coming around to the front, got on her knees for her face to be right in front of the blonde chest clothed in a very tight blouse. Looking up to stare at Lucy with lustful eyes, the young woman stuck her tongue out and began licking Lucy covered nipples, swirling her tongue and nipping feeling them get erect.

"Ah…Ah…No…ah…not there…ah" Lucy moaning from her breasts being given pleasure by the hostess right now, making her feel more heat buildup in her stomach.

"Why look your nipples are getting harder. You're becoming very sensitive; I love that in a woman especially someone as attractive as princess." Lisanna telling the blonde, making Lucy blush from such bold words.

Going back to suckling her nipples Lisanna swirls her tongue around one of the heiress sensitive nubs, making Lucy feel the best pleasure she has receive since like ever. Lucy losing her edge couldn't hold back her moans anymore.

"Ah…my breasts…t-they feel so hot…. ah…yes, yes…" Lucy panting falling to the pleasure of the woman sucking her nipples like she had milk. The fondness the blonde somewhat yearned for so long.

Lisanna smiling leans back up and swirls their tongues together. While taking one of Lucy hands and bringing it under her skirt feeling something hard and throbbing.

Lucy widening her eyes couldn't believe what she was feeling right now. Being frightened, Lucy retracts her hand back as fast as she could, only for Lisanna to grab it again and place it back under her skirt.

"What? There no way. I-I-Is t-that r-real?" The blonde stuttering feeling her cheeks heat up and womanhood throbbing.

"Sure thing sexy, I'm a futanari well basically a chick with a dick. Well actually all the females who work here are, but when I first laid my eyes on you, you made me get all hot like this." The hostess husky voice dropping lower than before telling the heiress about her excitement.

"I did this?" Lucy nervous a little asking in a soft voice. Not being able to believe she was actually touching a penis, and on a girl to.

"Yeah, how about for both are pleasures you play with it and I'll play with you?"

"HUH?" Lucy panicked making Lisanna cover her ears.

"Damn your loud. Thank goodness I sent your dad into a noise proof room, so he won't have to hear you scream, _if your still awake_." Lisanna replied whispering her last few words to were the blonde couldn't hear.

"But yeah. It the least you can do after wearing that sexy outfit of yours and getting me all turned on by those humongous breasts you like to flaunt." The white hair girl giving a cocky smirk, earning a gasp from Lucy at her direct vulgar words.

Lucy still nervous somewhat on the matter just begins rubbing her hand around the woman cloth shaft, feeling it getting bigger every time she rub her hand up and down feeling it pulse under her fingers. Lucy feeling somehow arouse from touching the penis, moans making her look down to see Lisanna rubbing her finger across her cloth core.

"Ah…no...ha…you can't touch that…that ah my woman parts." Lucy pants seeing that she was ultimately succumbing to the pleasure of this woman. Both still pleasing each other genitals, could help but to make out some more. Both swapping spit, in a wet sloppy kiss.

"Your woman parts? No princess you call what I'm playing with your _pussy_." the hostess seductively saying words into Lucy ear making her whimper while she sneakily moves the girl panties to the side and starts rubbing her finger against Lucy core which is dripping with arousal.

"AH…ah…no my lady part…mmm…don't please…I'll feel weird." Lucy moans being brought into another kiss while still rubbing her hand up and down Lisanna cock, feeling in grow in size.

Lucy wanting to see in reality what it looks like, pulled the girl shaft out from under her panties and skirt and gasps at seeing the real thing.

It was really big, bigger than any picture in an anatomy book and long. The tip completely covered in a shade of pink and the testicles were just as huge as the girl penis. Lucy also noticed how it kept throbbing like a heartbeat. The blonde somewhat licked her lips from seeing the pulse vein on it, looking like it ready to burst any minute.

"Ah… you like what you see…mmm…you can play with it, if you want. It won't bite, just don't grip to hard." Lisanna moan feeling the heiress slender soft fingers wrap around her 10-inch cock and began jerking her off.

"Ah…Lucy…ha…so good, don't stop…mmm…. ngh…you're so good at this." Lisanna moans.

Lisanna groaning and moaning from Lucy hand believed that this was the greatest handjob she has ever gotten and to find out it was the richest mogul daughter doing it was a bigger turn on them most.

Lucy was thinking in her mind how the hell is all this happening right now. How is she, New York most powerful princess literally in a very raunchy, provocative, sexual act with a woman, she just met in public restaurant that was weirdly empty on a Friday night.

Lucy was a little scared about someone walking in or her father coming back. The thoughts somewhat true to her, didn't last long when she moaned feeling Lisanna pushing two fingers inside her core. Lucy getting horny as hell, jerks Lisanna cock harder and rougher feeling it harden and get bigger and bigger in her hand.

"Ah…Lucy…you're so good at this…. ah…" Lisanna moans becoming forceful with her finger thrust on the blonde wet pussy.

"Ah… so big…ah…. mmm…it hah throbbing…ah…don't stop Lisanna." Lucy moans loving that this woman was doing all to her pussy right now.

" _What the hell is happening to me am I some kind of exhibitionist or masochism. If anyone saw this my family would be completely embarrassed in the media. Like seriously I'm actually jerking a girl dick off. What the heck man? But somehow I'm getting literally tuned on from this woman."_ Lucy was telling herself in mind.

Lucy still giving Lisanna an awesome handjob, moans loud when Lisanna pinch her clit, making Lucy lean her head back, allowing Lisanna to leave hickeys all over her neck and collarbone.

"Ah…don't stop… ha…it feels good…ah…mmpf…kiss me Lisanna please." The heiress pleading, making Lisanna smirk bring her face back up to deep throat her tongue down Lucy mouth, while the blonde was stroking faster and fasters seeing how Lisanna dick was twitching letting the blonde know she was about to cum.

"Ah…mmm…Lucy I'm about ha cum…ah…can I blow my load on your face?" Lisanna being serious with her question.

"Huh? What? On my face? Why?' Lucy asking a million questions could believe what Lisanna just asked her.

"Please you have such ah...ha a pretty face...mmm…it always been my dream to see the princess covered in my sperm. Please ha let me cum on you…ah…Please." Lisanna begging the blonde for her release upon the goddess crown.

Lucy not thinking too much else about it, just wanting this madness to be over with, just simply nodded to the white hair girl seeing the surprise look on her face.

" _Did I just agree to be a cum bucket. Such a dirty words ewww. But I wondered how sperm looks though. Oh god I am turning it some pervert like my mother."_ Lucy yelling in her head.

"Ah…Lisanna…something coming…ah…I'm gonna cum." Lucy panting feeling her orgasm coming on.

" _Cum_ for me Lucy." Lisanna whispers in the heiress ear licking her ear shell, before finishing finger fucking Lucy g-spot over and over, making the girl lose it.

"LISANNA…. AHHH…" Lucy yelling her orgasm, feeling her juices squirting out onto her thighs, the floor, and Lisanna hands. Lucy still jerking fast felt Lisanna twitch and before could do anything else all she could see was white.

"Lucy…ah…I'm cumming." Lisanna being jerked one more time yell loud as well once Lucy orgasm triggering her own climax making her blow her load all over Lucy face.

Lucy panting coming down from her high, couldn't believe she had cum again from another woman. The blonde seeing a mirror behind Lisanna could see her face and neck was completely covered with nothing but sticky, warm, white, cum and all her privates open exposing her clenching pussy after her orgasm.

'That…ah…. was…ah…amazing" Lucy said still panting from her unspeakable act.

Lucy standing up to walk to the bathroom, couldn't stand properly feeling her legs turn to jelly from her intense orgasm. The blonde taking one step at a time, was about to regain her balance when she felt a hand on her wrist.

Coming to a holt, Lucy turned around to see Lisanna holding her wrist with a lust in her eyes. The blonde getting nervous looked down to see the girl penis had gotten bigger again and was pulsing twice like crazy.

"Hey cutie! You don't think were finish yet do you?" Lisanna said in a husky tone, seeing the chills running down Lucy spine.

"Huh? I just let you make out with me and you finger fucked me why I gave you a handjob. Isn't that enough?" Lucy said feeling her pussy getting wet again from the predator stare Lisanna was giving her.

"True, but I can't control it anymore. I need to be inside you." Lisanna replied pulling the girl to her chest, before turning her around and pushing her over the table.

Lucy falling her back with a loud thump, looked up scared into Lisanna eyes, thinking how she was going to get rape by this…

This…

FUTANARI!

"Please don't. No you just said a kiss. This is rape." Lucy begged with tears in her eyes seeing Lisanna lick her lips, before ripping her skirt and panties off.

"Don't worry princess I'll be gently. You are graceful after all." Lisanna purred to her taking her skirt and panties leaving her dick to spring up and hit her naval.

Lucy seeing the shaft bare to her eyes, couldn't stop the moisture building between her legs again. Lucy notice how the hostess cock was bigger than before, left the girl to the imagination of it inside her. The blonde knowing that she didn't want this couldn't seem to find the courage to stop the surprise moan that came from her mouth when Lisanna rubbed her cock on Lucy wet slit.

Lisanna seeing the blonde pussy still wet from her orgasm earlier, can't help but to tease the heiress, rubbing her member back and forth on the girl cunt making her moan from the heat.

"Hah…don't tease me…stop it ah this is wrong." Lucy trying to suppress her moan from escaping her mouth, but couldn't deny the heat she was feeling from the long shaft rubbing back and forth on her pussy, hitting her clit making her wetter each moment.

"Ah…Lucy your so wet…ah…come on I know you want, just say it…. Ha…say you want me." Lisanna telling the girl dropping her voice to a husky tone, make the blonde moan feeling some of her juices leak from her core.

Lucy not being able to hold it anymore moans for the release she so desperately needs.

"Ah…please, please stick it in…ha…I want you Lisanna…ah…I want your big cock inside me." Lucy begging wanting the teasing to stop.

"Good girl…ah…here I go." Lisanna replied starting to push the tip of her shaft inside the blonde hold. Lucy gritting her teeth, could feel tears build up in her eyes as Lisanna dick stretched her farther and farther the deeper it went.

Once finally reaching the womb, both women moans from the pleasure that rush through them. Lisanna seeing how Lucy was still a virgin and how her walls were so tight around her, brought a smile to the white hair girl face. Being the princess first and no one else.

Lucy on the other hand, was actually ecstatic feeling something so big inside her virgin pussy. The blonde still in a daze couldn't believe she was letting a woman take her first was beyond anything else that surprise her.

Lisanna feeling Lucy walls adjust to her, was ready to begin. Being the nice girl she was gave the heiress a head warning before beginning.

"Alright Lucy, I'm gonna start moving." Lisanna said pulling out leaving only the tip in earning a moan from the blonde and power thrusting back in making the blonde scream in pleasure.

"Ah...nnnn…. ah…my pussy…. ha…not so hard…mmf…ha…so big" Lucy moaning her words couldn't help the pleasure she was feeling from the large girth.

" _Shit..._ ha…ahh…Lucy you feel so good inside…. mmm…so wet and tight." Lisanna moaned in reply feeling the blonde girl walls squeeze her tight, feeling like she sucking her in.

"Say Lucy baby…ah… how old are you?" Lisanna asking the moaning girl, leaning back to rotate her hips in her thrusting.

"Ahhhh…. I'm…. ah….so good…haaa.…eighteen." Lucy said with her mouth open, feeling drool sliding down the side.

Lisanna groaning from the tight hole, thrusted faster taking one of the blonde legs and bringing it over her should tilting Lucy to side with the girl hanging on the edge of the table for deal hold.

"Eighteen huh... _fuck_ …ah…ha… means your legal. So with that being confirmed, wanna be my girlfriend?" Lisanna blankly asking the moaning blonde making her turn a dark red from her molester/rapist/lover words.

" _What the FUCK? Excuse my French, but I end up making out with her letting her finger fuck me while I jerk her off, and blow her load all over my face. And NOW she wants a damn relationship. Seriously this is freaking crazy."_ Lucy going into somewhat a mental breakdown.

Lisanna seeing the blonde looking like she was about to breakdown, angles her dick somewhat and hit a certain spot that made Lucy see heaven almost. The blonde widening her eyes saw, how Lisanna was showing love in her eyes this time and not lust.

Lucy stuck at seeing the girl eyes actually showing caring feelings for her, was somehow sweet to the rich heiress.

Lisanna leaning down place her lips over Lucy giving a sweet chaste kiss, in which Lucy responded. Actually feeling this time how soft and tender Lisanna lips were. Lisanna pulling back bends down and suck on Lucy neck bringing a mewl from the girl mouth.

"So what do you say cutie, want to be my girl?' Lisanna asking seductively while grabbing Lucy ass and kneading it while roughening her thrusts, feeling the blonde squirm under her.

"Y-Yeah…. ah…. oh god, oh god… mmm…I'll be your girlfriend Lisanna…. ah…please don't stop fucking me." The blonde becoming a bitch in heat to this woman hands squeezing and pulling her butt cheeks apart, making the blonde feel heat scorching her insides.

"Good…so how about we have some more fun?" Lisanna purred with Lucy giving her a confuse look.

After about twenty minutes, Lucy was releasing screams after screams from Lisanna powerful thrusting of her core.

"Ah…. don't stop, don't stop…. _fuck_ …. harder…. faster." Lucy screaming her moans loud as hell was being turned into mush seeing how she was in Lisanna lap who was sitting in a chair making the heiress reverse cowgirl ride the white hair hostess dick this instant.

" _Shit Lucy_ …ah… ugh you're so tight… _._ I can go _deeper… damn_ …you are ugh literally sucking my dick in." Lisanna gritting her teeth to her girlfriend tight hole.

Lucy understanding that her reputation of being a classy girl has literally wash down the drain. Can't even begin to think about anything else, instead of getting bang right now by her lover.

Lisanna feeling Lucy clench around her moans and begins kneading her lover breasts and kissing her back.

"Ah… _fuckkkk_ …. Lisanna fuck me….so _deep…_ ah…mmm _…_ so good…um _…_ don't ugh _…_ stop uh…grab my breasts…um…fuck me harder." Lucy loving the abuse her pussy was taking was so amazing to her.

Lisanna squeezing her girlfriend breasts harder, upward thrust into Lucy core, hitting her spot bring a praise from the girl mouth.

" _YES…_ hah harder Lis…ah Anna…. fuck, fuck, fuck…you ahhh big…your stretching me."

Lucy mind covered in lust and bliss, loved the white hair woman fingers pinching her nipples and making her moan with her tongue out feeling her womb being pounded with each thrust.

"Ah…so good…I love your fat dick…ha…harder, faster…. ahhhh…. Lisanna fuckkk me…" Lucy sticking her tongue out farther, panting enjoying the intense pleasure of sex. Not even caring if her father walked back in and see her being fucked like a dirty slut.

"That it Lucy I can't hold back your too pretty…. ah… _shit_ … I gonna cum in you…ha…cream pie that tight little hole…. ah…you want that baby" Lisanna purring but also gritting her teeth loving how tight and fitted Lucy felt around her 10-inch cock.

"YES, YES…ahhhhh…. fill me up…haaa…I want it; I want it…so fucking good…ahhhahhh…cum inside…haa… mmm…I want your sperm." Lucy screaming her moans and words feeling Lisanna pile drive her dick harder and faster into the blonde, making Lucy screams to the fullest of her lungs.

Lisanna feeling her lover walls clenching tight around her cock, and her cock twitching meant they were both about to release their climax.

"I'm cumming…ah…Together Lucy?" Lisanna ask go faster and faster hitting the blonde womb.

"T…ahhh…together." Lucy replied feeling her wall getting tight.

"LUCY"

"LISANNA"

Lisanna pile driving her thrusts four more times, made her and Lucy scream to their lungs when they climax together. Lisanna spurting a hose of sperm all the way inside Lucy womb, filled her up until Lisana pulled out and splattered all the rest all over the blonde covering her head to toe with cum again. Lucy orgasms really hard couldn't handle the stress on her body and passed out, leaving a smirking Lisanna to regain strength.

"Sleep time baby. You'll need all your strength for later on. Phase one completed." The white hair girl said before grabbing her stuff, covering the blonde with a blanket, and walking off humming to herself.


	3. Ch:3 The Manager-Erza

**So hey guys I really appreciate how many people are following this story and the reviews were awesome as well. So I hope you enjoy Ch. 3**.

Many things could never be explained when certain situations happen to a person. Whether it was terrible or joyous it could just not be explained. So having to wake up naked, on the cold floor, in the middle of a restaurant with left over semen on your skin. Was not the situation Lucy Heartfilia had wanted to experience or explain to anyone, especially herself. Even when the semen outspreaded on her was from a woman no doubt but with a male penis, who suddenly out of some weird miscommunication became her somewhat girlfriend through their inmate consummation. Then to some higher degree magically bails on the princess when the blonde wakes up, to see herself still present in a lewd state.

"W-WHAT THE… SHE LEFT ME HERE?" The blonde heiress scream, covering her mouth quickly, to the remembrances that her father was still in the building in behind a set of doors that were not that far away from her.

Lucy trying to stand up couldn't even pushed any weight down on her legs without almost falling over, seeing how there was blood running down her thighs. There was no other explanation needed to explain to the girl that she was indeed no longer a virgin, even though she promised her chastity to her future husband. With this discovery the blonde face turned pale white like a ghost. If her father was to find out she was no longer pure, and was with a woman in said act this would lead to pain and suffering down her alley.

" _I can't believe this. I can't believe this. Why lord did this happen to me. I mean I promise to stay pure, but I fell into temptation by that…"_ Lucy pausing her thoughts when images of her sexual encounter flash in her head, making the girl blush and feel moisture between her legs again.

"Huh? You have to ridiculous, I'm wet just from thinking about it." The girl leaning over a table for support holding her hands over face while trying to suppress her tears.

"What do I do now? I can't run to father or he will kill me." Lucy panicking on her situation, looking around for anything to clean her mess, until she spots something out of the blue.

The young woman thinking her mind was playing tricks on her, looks up to see another floor above her head. How in the world, in her mind was their another floor, when the restaurant was small like a diner almost? Yeah, she admits that it's very big inside, but not huge enough to have a stair case that leads a circle all around leading to the top of another hall, she presumed.

"What the heck is up there?' She asked herself.

Lucy gathering all the strength she could, searched around for her clothes, only to be stun when she looked down to see them on the ground, but instead of together like they should all her clothing were rip apart like nothing. The blonde feeling anger boil in her body, wanted to punch the living daylights out of Lisanna for destroying her expensive clothing.

" _That bitch, excuse my language, but she ruined my five-thousand-dollar outfit. I thought she said she would be gentle, and to think I let her have her way with me. This is so…so…embarrassing."_ Lucy screaming in her mind, of her pleasurable and disgusting ordeal.

When the blonde could feel strength coming back into her leg, she quickly used all resilience and willpower she had to, start speed walking, coming to the foot of the stairs, looking up to her painful demise. She knew climbing the stairs would just intensify her pain from her core every step of the way, but she couldn't afford to run into her father in the shape she was.

"Ok Lucy you can do this. It just one step at a time." She told herself.

When the heiress took her first step, pain shot through her like a bullet going through her chest.

"Ah…shit! This sucks, how am I going to get up there, it to…No you can do this Lucy, you're the princess after all." Lucy repeating over like a mantra, lifting her leg again and began ascending to the top of the stairs.

Lucy feeling more and more pain, bite her lower lip drawing blood, to the feeling of her virgin blood making a pathway from her vagina down to her legs and feet. Lucy seeing how she was almost near the top, fell short when another shot of pain hit her legs again this time stronger.

" _Darn it. I hurt too much, to continue climbing, I feel like I'm going to pass out."_ The heiress feeling her eyes blurring in and out.

Lucy on the verge of passing out, widen her eyes when she looks over the rail to the door her father went in earlier, to see the doorknob jingling back and forth. Lucy panicking that he would see her, gain momentum quick and starts climbing faster and faster to the top. The blonde holding her cries uses all the rest of her strength to skip to the final step, before flopping down on the floor of the upstairs hall. Lucy still listening down below, hears the door opening, scooting her body out of the view for only her head to be poking out looks over the rail, to sees her father walking out.

" _Oh god please say father isn't looking for me. Please!"_ Lucy begging to herself that he will not come to the stairs.

When she hears footsteps closing in, the blond cradles herself praying that her location isn't discover or it will be consequences for sure. Lucy getting scared, looks over again to see her father grabbing an empty champagne glass off of one the tables and walking back inside the bar room she guesses.

" _Thank god he didn't see me, but seriously a champagne glass that it. No, where Lucy? Or Lucy are you ok? Seriously I hate him, he didn't even wonder my whereabouts and my rip clothes were right next to him."_ The blonde berating her father more on not wondering the whereabouts of his somewhat precious daughter.

But then Lucy remember how he call her a whore and said this place is where trash like her should dine in. Shaking her head of the ill thoughts, the blonde feeling her strength return stood up to walk down the hallway of the second floor, coming to a halfway halt when she notices a door with the word 'shower' written on it.

To see just this one particular word brought joy to the semen covered heiress, Lucy walked towards the door and pushed it open to indeed find a huge Mediterranean master bathroom with pendant light and limestone tile floors with a tub that could literally hold ten people in it.

Looking around Lucy notice how the bathroom had sort of a comfy home vibe to it, that made her feel somewhat relaxed and safe.

"This is one fancy bathroom." She told herself.

Looking back at the tub, Lucy could see how the tub also look like a Jacuzzi. The blonde walking over to the tub, leaned over to turn the nozzle on and let the warm water pour, filling the tub to a certain point. Lucy stepped in feeling immediately relaxed, pushing the Jacuzzi button on, the tub water jets vibrations, let Lucy feel the pain in her legs fading away.

"Ah…so relaxing. Now this is a bath." Lucy feeling all her ache and pain washing away, but somehow she felt a side effect with being in the bath.

Lucy didn't know but self-consciously she was rubbing her body sensually with the towel than she would ever in her baths. Lucy having her eyes close couldn't help but feel some weird sensation of wanting Lisanna hands on her again.

The blonde seeing her conscious playing her sexual experience with the futanari she called herself, was to enrapture in the pleasure of how the hostess took her and the hot water vibrating, hitting all the right spots on her body that Lisanna had touch.

"Ah…why does my body want her." Lucy moan rubbing her hands over her erect nipples, remembering how Lisanna had swirled her tongue so slow and erotic over the blonde nubs.

Lucy feeling her body growing hot, couldn't hold back the moans that were escaping her mouth. The heiress hands now cupping her breasts took her fingers to tweak her nipples, while she moans Lisanna name repeatedly.

"Ah…Lisanna…ha…Lisanna, Lisanna…. Why do I want you…? L-Lisanna I want you to fuck me again." Lucy moan louder, that the blonde need her release now and descended her fingers to her core to rub her clitoris.

"L-Lisanna I ah want your ha cock in me…. ah…. it was so good… so big, thick, ha… Lisanna ha Lisanna ah Lisanna." Lucy rubbing her clit faster and tweaking her nipples harder felt her stomach about to burst.

Not long after Lucy orgasm, feeling her juices flow through the tub water. Without thinking the heiress open her eyes in shock and panic from her act, making her ashamed that she just masturbated to the thought of the woman who had taken her purity and a woman of all that.

The blonde thinking what she was doing was a side effect of her sexual encounter just shook her head, before stepping out of the tub to see clothes on a shelf line up for anyone.

"Clothes?" Lucy said, walking over to the shelf to see the clothes were nothing but school girl clothes and the skimpy kind, not like she didn't have a problem with it, but for her situation it was very uncomfortable and inappropriate for the moment.

Once dressed Lucy looked in the mirror with a pale blank face noticing how the top was nothing more than a red tie front top that stop right under her bust with her stomach completely showing. To go along with the top was a black mini skirt that was so short half of her ass was sticking out, with the red lace thong she was wearing, and to pull it all off the outfit also adorn black see through stockings, red high heel pumps, and her hair in pigtail style.

"Oh my gosh. I freaking look like a school slut. Who the hell keeps this for clothes?" Lucy groan in annoyance in seeing how even though it was cute somewhat, it totally made her look like the school tramp if she ever attended school.

"I cannot go to my father dress like this, he will actually think that I'm a whore for real, when I'm not. Oh god what do I do." Lucy panicking even worst, look to see if there were any other clothing, to her disappointment there were none.

The blonde thinking that if her father was drunk enough he would pass out since he loves to drink a lot, and she would be able to drive them home without him waking up. The blonde thinking her plan would work, open the bathroom door, walking out to stop dead in her tracks when she sees another door in front of her on the opposite side.

"Manager?" Lucy said, seeing stars in her eyes, since remembering Lisanna said that all who work here were females and the blonde still pissed about her sexual encounter that was force on her, thought maybe the person in charge can understand her situation being a woman and help out.

Lucy straightening herself out, stop her movement for a second to remember her slight apparel problem, she was dress like a sexy schoolgirl, there was no way the manager would take her serious. If not she might think she some common hooker looking for a pay raise.

"Maybe this is a wrong idea…No! you can do this Lucy, you're a Heartfilia come on now." The young woman giving herself confidence.

When coming up to the door, Lucy took a huge breath before knocking on the door twice, hoping the manager was in and might give her assistance was all the blonde was praying for this moment. Not hearing anything, Lucy felt disappointment when before she walked away she heard a voice.

"Come in." The voice spoke through the door.

Lucy cheering herself on, took one more breath and walk inside to her surprise to see a scarlet hair woman not much older than her typing on a typewriter, not even glancing at the door to the young heiress present. Lucy a little nervous to open her mouth was beaten to the punch when the scarlet haired woman spoke first.

"If you're looking for money, we don't engage ourselves with prostitutes. Now get the hell out!" The woman spoke in a stern voice.

Lucy completely shock at her chance of not even speaking her part was slightly offended at being call at hooker, but who could blame her with the outfit she was sporting right now. The heiress not about to be talk down to, stood her ground to respond to the rude proprietor.

"Excuse me, I am not a hooker if must know." Lucy replied with an aggravated tone.

"Well anyone dress in that slutty outfit, can't be a prestige student or anyone of high reputation. So what the hell does it make you?" The older woman spitting back the blonde response with a much more disrespectful tone.

Lucy not having any of the manger crap, slam the door, and stomp to where she was in front of the woman desk, while she was still focus on her typewriter. The blonde being pissed at the way this woman was ignoring her, made a hum noise to get the woman attention again.

"Excuse me?" Lucy said annoyed with her hands on her hips and a glare at the manager.

"Your still here, what the hell do you want you whore? I'm very busy can't you see." The woman getting irritated with Lucy presents not looking up to glance her face appearance.

Lucy sighing in defeat thinking the woman, isn't going to listen to her unless she explains her problems first, and address herself as well.

"Please just listen to me, I'm not a prostitute. My name is Lucy, Lucy Heatfilia, from Heartfilia Industrial Rails. You know the 'princess' of New York. I need your help. Please!" Lucy begged, thinking it was hopeless getting through the woman thick head until her surprise when the woman responded.

"Oh dear! My deepest apologies Ms. Heartfilia. I didn't know you were even in are fine accommodations. Please how may I help you with your situation." The scarlet hair woman said with a sincere tone.

"No it's very much forgiven, but I can't put shame on you. Anyone dress like this, you can't blame them on thinking the worst. I'm very sorry I just a little shaken up on my problem." Lucy replied back to the scarlet hair woman.

"Shaken up, what happen? If you don't mind me asking?'' The woman asking Lucy seeing if she would tell her, her problems.

Lucy a little hesitant, seeing that she was fighting about actually getting Lisanna fired and wanting to blow it off saying it was nothing. Still she could help but feel she need assistants with this situation and that she could help her maybe even call the police if possible on her assaulter or lover or something, she doesn't know. Lucy sighs and open her mouth to tell her the situation.

"Well my father and I just walked in here to dine for the evening. When we enter the hostess was about to take us to our table, when my father decided he would do it himself. "The blonde explaining.

The woman shaking her head to blonde explanation, just nodded for her to continues. "Please keep going." The woman asks.

Lucy nodding. "Well when my father with through the door, to our seats, I was about to follow, when um…well. Well the um…hostess grope me from behind and started fondling my chest.

"I see, please continue." The scarlet haired woman gesture.

"Well she fondle my chest and dry hump me from behind. She stopped afterward, for my father call me. I didn't want to get in trouble so I didn't say anything. When my father wanted alcohol, she had taken him to V.I.P section and left me alone." Lucy stopping herself, feeling a blush creep on her cheeks on having to explain her _terrible_ experience.

"Ms. Heartfilia?" The woman questioning her pause.

Lucy shaking her head, just looked back at the woman face, with a stern look giving the woman a narrowed brow and confuse look.

"After my father was gone, she had returned and tried talking to me, even though I didn't want to speak to her. Somewhere between are little argument she had whispered crude words in my ear and then had fondle me again this time kissing me in the process. I…um was protesting until she said some words and next thing that happens is… we um. Shit! We engage in a sexual consummation." Lucy finish explaining leaving the part of the futanari thing out.

The older woman taking in all of Lucy words, just looked at the girl with a stern look, almost sending a chill down Lucy back until she closed her eyes and lean back with a sigh. Lucy confuse on the woman expression, is stun when the manager stands up and walks around her desk to stand face to face with Lucy leaving some space between them.

"Well I understand your situation Ms. Heartfilia, how unfortunate. But I have one question to ask you?" The woman said looking dead into Lucy eyes for her full attention.

Lucy seeing how her expression was nervous to reply but did so anyway. "Yes what is it?" The blonde responded.

"Did you enjoy it?" The woman bluntly asked.

Lucy was shocked to say the least with the woman reply like that, especially in a non-caring attitude.

"What? No, never…well yeah somewhat…um… I guess. But never, she still assaulted me. I need the police this is statutory rape. "Lucy spat at the woman seeing that the woman did indeed fully understand her problem.

Lucy thinking, she has some help didn't notice the mischievous grin the woman had on her face.

"Well I fully understand your problem Ms. Heartfilia. The only problem with that situation right there is that, I can't help you put Lisanna in jail. She would break half the women in there." The woman said with a mockery tone.

"Huh? What? Why the hell not?" Lucy getting upset over the scarlet hair woman response on her resolution of her problem.

"Well because she our finest hostess and it would be a shame to fire her. Besides Lisanna told me what she had done to you, and from my perspective I don't see nothing wrong at all. "The manager said, seeing how the blonde expression could tell many words that were flowing in her head.

"Wait your agreeing with her actions I should have this place reported." Lucy said with red on her cheeks from anger.

"Well that being the truth, I actually did see you two together, and to be quite honest…um…You don't want to do that, I can tell in your eyes, you loved every minute of it." The woman said walking around the blonde making her back up with her knees to the woman desk.

"Your wrong, she molested me and she a woman." Lucy yelled back trying not to be intimated by the taller woman who sent a scary chill down her spine.

"What, your saying now women can't assault other women in public. I saw how Lisanna was all over you. You enjoy her sucking on your rack and kissing you. Shit, your own father left you alone and besides I heard your moans." The woman said finally having the blonde lean a little back on the desk, putting both her arms on both sides of the blonde body, caging her in between the scarlet woman and her desk.

"Please don't. I don't know what's going on anymore. I won't tell if you let me go." Lucy said pleading with the scarlet hair woman to leave her be. The woman leaning down whisper some words that made Lucy eyes widen and blush at the same time.

"I know you won't princess, because I can't let you leave until the deal done. Besides why miss out on seeing how pink that pretty pussy of yours' is." The woman said before forcing her lips onto the blonde making Lucy gasp which gave the woman the option to stick her tongue inside.

Lucy losing her edge quicker than the first time fell into her lust faze and wrapped her arms around the older woman neck, feeling the woman grab her thighs and hoist her up, making the blonde wrap her legs around the woman waist.

"Ah…ah…don't stop." Lucy moan rummaging in her mind thinking was she actually a lesbian or bi or whatever. How could she not even scream stop or help when the woman kissed her. She literally just gave in right there.

Lucy feeling hot inside rotated her hips to ground into the woman core only to feel the same hardness with the hostess earlier. Feeling the hardness, Lucy though back to what Lisanna said earlier, is that all the women that work here are all futanaris like her.

The woman still kissing the blonde deep in passion, rubbed her hardness against the girl core bringing moan after moan from Lucy mouth. The woman walked around back to the other side of her desk, while not relinquishing her lips from the blondes own.

The older woman sitting Lucy down on top, proceeded licking, nipping, and sucking down Lucy neck, making the blonde woman throw her head back to the pleasure.

"Wow your so damn sexy. Oh yes my name is Erza by the way so you can moan that when you come." Erza telling the blonde for remembrance.

"Ok…ha…Erza." The blonde replied seeing Erza smirk before slanting her lips back on her which Lucy didn't resist and wrapped her arms around Erza neck again pulling the older woman closer.

Pulling back from the kiss, getting a moan of protest, Erza open her mouth to tell Lucy something important which only made the blonde blush more.

"Lucy, since you're dress like a school slut. I want you to act like one, even if you haven't been to a school. I am teacher so address me as mistress Erza." Erza said well more like commanded Lucy to do.

"Um…ok." Lucy said in shy voice, still shock at her second crazy ordeal.

Still looking at her Erza could see the lust in Lucy eyes and decided to make her scream her name before she went back to work. Grabbing her top and lifting it over her chest, with her breast flopping out.

Before Lucy could protest, Erza mouth were on her sensitive nipples sucking away like a baby.

"Ah… mistress E-Erza my chest." Lucy moan with her held tilted back, wrapping her legs around the scarlet waist while clutching the desk ledge for restraint.

"You're so naughty Ms. Heartfilia coming to school dress like a slut have you know shame. Especially with your breasts all out like this. I see why Lisanna like them. So soft, round, pink and fucking huge." Erza replied not relinquishing from her sucking on the beautiful blonde breasts.

Lucy moaning louder and louder didn't care if someone or even her father heard her. This was the best feeling she was getting in all her life. She also contemplated that Erza might have a weird role playing fetish, but was to horny right now to care at all.

"Don't stop mistress … ah…you're so good… _fuck_ …ah…nhg" Lucy so turned right now, couldn't believe that she was literally about to have sex again but this time with the person in charge.

"My, my Ms. Heartfilia saying such lewd words. Maybe I should fill your mouth so you won't speak such naughty languages." Erza telling the blonde catching Lucy attention, the heiress nodding to her somewhat new lover request.

"Good, now get on your knees dear." Erza demanded, seeing how the blonde was doing what she told.

Erza laughing undid her belt and unzipped her zipper, reaching into pull out a 13-inch-long meaty, fleshy and very throbbing cock. That literally made Lucy turn pale and cold with fear a little.

"Now be a good girl and suck your mistress off?" Erza asking seeing the hot blonde face expression.

" _It so big. How am I going to get that in my mouth?"_ Lucy thought.

The heiress completely turned on couldn't help the lewd thoughts flowing in her head, all she wanted right now was to feel this monster in her mouth.

"Yes mistress Erza." Lucy said before grabbing the monstrous shaft with both hands.

Lucy getting hornier by the second from the firmness of Erza member, didn't wait long to move her hands up and down stroking the meaty flesh feeling it harden in her hand.

Erza moaning to the blonde jerking her off, didn't stop the woman from thrusting her hips into the pleasant handjob. Lucy seeing the older woman thrusting into her hand, made the blonde core become uncomfortably wet.

"L-Lucy be a good student and suck your mistress off." Erza moaned looking at the young girl with pleading eyes.

Lucy throbbing below, lean her head in still jerking the shaft, tilted her head to the side and ran her tongue from the base all the way to the tip.

"Ah…right there Lucy." Erza moaned feeling the blonde tongue sliding on each side of her member, getting her hot and bother so fast.

Lucy licking up each side, ran her tongue from the base again all the way to the tip, swirling it around the head, before taking it into her mouth.

"Ah…Lucy." Erza feeling the girl wet mouth around her didn't stop her from grabbing the heiress head and thrusting into her mouth with some force.

"Ah…glurp…mmm…E-Erza…s-so…ah…good." Lucy moaning to the forceful thrust Erza was giving her.

"I said to call me mistress Erza" Erza demanded in harsh voice, but couldn't hide the lust behind her words.

"yes…ah…glurp…mistress." Lucy moaned in between sucking on more of the older woman shaft.

Erza powerful on thrust, constantly pushed her hips farther and farther making sure that Lucy took more of her cock down her tight little throat. Lucy thinking how her night ended up like this was beyond her, but part of her couldn't deny that she was definitely enjoying it so far.

"Damn Ms. Heartfilia you're definitely a cocksucker I can see." Erza leaning her unoccupied hand down to knead one of the heiress breasts, making Lucy moan to this awesome moment.

"Ngh…ah…mmm…. mistress Erza…I love your cock….so fucking good…. mmmmm…glurp…" Lucy panting in between her bobbing making slurping and gagging noise for the two women to hear.

"Why miss Lucy, you are such a dirty girl. I should punish you more for dressing like a whore, saying lewd words, and sucking your mistress off. "Ezra only receiving moans as replies from the young heiress.

Lucy sucking harder and harder on Erza cock, started deep throating the 13 inch down her mouth as far as she could, while simultaneously licking all around the meaty flesh while inside her mouth.

"Your such a good little slut…ah…use your tits Lucy." Erza demanded making the blonde feel her juices running down her thighs from her arousal on the wooded floor.

Lucy complying with Erza commands took both of her hands and wrapped them around Erza dick, making both females moan from the hotness of flesh being connected like this. Erza not holding back grab Lucy shoulder and thrusted hard between the blonde breasts loving it softness.

Lucy moaning from Erza thrust, captures the head of the shaft and began sucking herself away. Lucy swirling her tongue ran it up the slit of the scarlet woman shaft, tasting a bitter taste on her tongue.

"Lucy…mmm…your rack feels so wonderful I don't want to stop fucking your tits." Erza groan, becoming more forceful with her thrusts each time they disappeared in between Lucy breasts.

"Ah…mistress…more…mmm…ngh…suck…fuck my mouth more…nhg…. I such a bad girl." Lucy moaned rubbing her chest up and down trying to keep up with Erza powerful thrusts, while still sucking her off.

Lucy deep throating again, lets Erza hold its' in for a minute, letting the blonde good gag reflex she somehow had, come in handle with Lucy making gagging and slob noise, while swirling her head around to taste all of shaft in her mouth.

Lucy feeling her eyes roll to the back of her head pulled back letting the shaft out her mouth with a tone of saliva coating it, but also connecting the dick to her lips.

"Ah Lucy so amazing…you're a great cocksucker, little skank but I didn't says stop." Erza said pushing the blonde head back on her shaft with Lucy sucking harder this time feeling more of the bitter taste on her tongue.

Erza feeling her dick twitching could feel her release coming and wanted the sexy blonde to have all of it.

"Ah…Lucy don't stop sucking…mmm…I'm gonna cum in your mouth."

Lucy hearing Erza words, keep sucking releasing her breasts and taking one of her hands to goes down and start fingering herself.

Erza seeing the blonde actions grabs the blonde hair with one hand and power thrusts hard into Lucy mouth, making the blonde finger herself even faster.

After three more hard thrust Erza unloaded in Lucy mouth making the blonde eyes bulge feeling for the first time her mouth be flooded with semen that it felt too good to let go. Lucy loving the taste, swallows all of what she could until she felt her throat getting full and pulls back letting a sprinkler of cum cover her face and breasts again. Which she really enjoyed being covered in at the moment.

Erza seeing Lucy covered head to toe with mountains of cum, made her length hardened again, catching Lucy off guard. Erza pulling Lucy up tongue kiss the girl again before tuning her around with her front bent over the desk.

"Mistress Erza...please I need you inside me…fuck me." Lucy plead with a moan rubbing her ass onto Erza shaft.

Erza not answering rips the blonde skirt with her panties off and rubs her shaft up and down Lucy slit making the heiress moan from the hot shaft, she so desperately wanted inside her.

"I think is time for me teach you a lesson miss Lucy. How about I punish you by ravishing this tight hole that is desperately leaking right now. Would you like that you little whore?" Erza smirked rubbing the shaft around the blonde clit, enlisting sensual moans from the heiress.

"Please mistress punish me…ah…fuck this dirty whore now…mmm…I need your fat cock in this slut tight pussy." Lucy forgetting her elongate manners and begging with vulgar words to be filled and cream pie inside.

"Damn I can't hold it." Erza said before thrusting full force inside Lucy hole, making the blonde yell loud to the blissful feeling.

"Ah…mmmm…. ah…fuck…Erza…more …ah…fuck me more." Lucy words tuning into moans, with the huge shaft constantly plowing in and out her pussy. Erza moaning the same, not caring if Lucy calls her mistress anymore, just wanting to hear the blonde moan and scream.

"Shit! Lucy you so tight…. ah…it feels so good in you…maybe Cana can take you next …ah…so wet." Erza said not slowing on her thrusting, constantly banging the poor blonde into the next century, while kneading her breast at the same time.

"My breasts…. grab my breasts…. ah…yes, yes…fuck me, fuck me…so good…I'll fuck whoever's next …yes…so ah big…ahhhh…." Lucy moaning loud not listening to Erza words with being completely rapture in the pleasure she was be given.

"I'll think…. ah…I can…. mmm…make that ... _shit_ …happen…so tight…ah…I love your pussy Lucy…want to be my girlfriend?" Ezra moaned loud but also asking a random question, about seeing if the blonde wanted to start a relationship with her.

Lucy so in full of pleasure form Erza assault on her pussy couldn't hold back her tears from the angle the tip was hitting making Lucy cry out Erza name as a praise or something.

"Yes, oh yes…. shit…mmmmm…. I love to be your girlfriend…. ahhh…just keep fucking this tight pussy …ah…I love your cock Erza…ah…yes, yes…fuck me." Lucy moaning and panting from Erza pounding her, accepts the scarlet girl offer to be her second girlfriend, forgetting now she was in two relationships.

Erza flips Lucy over on her back grabbing both her thighs and force bangs her, leaning down to swirl their tongue together. Erza feeling Lucy clench her tight walls around her made the scarlet woman dick start twitching, making her feel her release coming.

"Shit Lucy I gonna let it out in you…ah….so you become pregnant then you'll be my wife…ah…you're so good baby…so wet, so tight…ah…so _**ours**_." Erza pants her words still sloppy kissing Lucy mouth with blonde heiress hanging on to Erza for dear life.

Pulling back Lucy moans loud and crazy when Erza angles her shaft to hit the blonde princess g-spot seeing how Lucy juices are spurting out of the girl core.

"Yes…Erza…. ahh…fill me up…. ah…." Lucy moans blocking out Erza word, not being able to hear what the older woman was saying, only wanting to be pleasure more and more by this strong dominate woman.

"Shit…Lucy here it comes."

"Ahhh…Erza feel me up…ahh…I want you're cum inside… stay inside…"

Erza thrusting harder and harder, could feel her peak about to explode any second.

"Here it comes…ah…LUCYYY"

"ERZAAAAA"

Erza blowing all inside the blonde, felt her clench and orgasms hard. Lucy pussy milking Erza cock like nothing, could feel the hot cum seeping into her womb, no doubt that she might get pregnant, but right now the blonde didn't think about that, only how it felt warm inside her.

"Wow…ah…that was amazing." Erza said, leaning down to kiss Lucy into a deep kiss again the blonde forcing her tongue down her girlfriend throat. Both moaning feeling hot again until Erza pulls back and zips her pants back up.

Lucy feeling joyous from her second sexual encounter feels dizziness again, and no sooner pass out unconscious again. Erza smiling at this, open one of her drawers to pull out some fresh clothes laying in next to the knock out blonde and grabs the phone to make a quick call.

Here the ringing the scarlet woman hears a voice on the other end.

"Hello?" the voice asks.

"Phase two is completed. What's next?" Erza ask the voice.

"Nothing yet, continue with the plan. Great work Erza. You and Lisanna are already changing her." The voice replied not seeing the smile on the older woman face.

"Just wait till she meets the others, she will completely evolve." Erza replied before ending the call.

Hanging up, Erza looks down to Lucy, with a sweet smile, before moving a strand of hair out her face and leaning down to kiss her lips in a chaste kiss.

"Don't worry Lucy is will be over soon, and then your free." Erza whisper before leaning back up and walking out of her office, leaving the blonde behind to rest up for more of her latter on encounters.

 **So I hope everyone like it, and please send me reviews.**

 **Till next time, see ya.**


End file.
